He's Real!
by Sora Moto
Summary: During an attack by Doom at the Statue of Liberty Thor drops his hammer and has it handed back to him.
So this was inspired by a tumbler post where in someone wanted to see a toddler in a tutu handing Thor his hammer during a fight. I could only think of one toddler crazy enough to do that.

There were Doombots attacking the city. Specifically the Statue of Liberty. To make matters worse, it was a weekend which meant lots of tourists there with their families and no way off the island. As it was Tony was covering Cap and Widow as they ushered the civilians into the base of the statue with the help of some of the employees that manned the ferry and gift shop. Thor was busy with the Hulk smashing the bots to pieces, but more kept coming. Overhead Doom was watching over the battlefield.

"Thor, on your right!" Tony looks over at Clint's warning to the god of Thunder in time to see him slammed into by one of the bots. It held him down and grappled with him. Tony made to sweep in and blast the thing off his teammate when he was blind-sided as well. Thor's hammer had been flung across the lawn and landed near the line of civilians that Cap was leading to safety. Which is how the little blonde girl with big green eyes saw it. Being as small as she was she also was able to slip away from the line being led by the two heroes to grab the hammer. With barely a thought the small girl picks it up and carries it over to Thor as he manages to fling the Doombot off of him after rending it to pieces.

"Hammer!"

Thor whirls around at the small shout and looks down to see the little blonde girl holding up the mighty Mjolnir to him. At this point everyone else had noticed the small child on the battlefield as well and turned to stare as she continues to hold up the hammer.

"Hammer! Hammer!" She shakes it up at the hero as if to say 'Here, take it.' Thor then reaches down and takes hold of the weapon and the little girl shoots him a big toothy smile before skipping back over to the line of civilians and a short brunette boy running his hands worryingly through his hair.

"Sophie!" He leans over and pulls the girl into a tight hug, tension relaxing slightly from his shoulders. "Don't run off like that what if you had gotten hurt."

The girl just giggles and wraps her arms around the boy's neck. "Bunny! Hop! Hop!"

The boy grins and shakes his head, lifting the smaller child up onto his hip awkwardly. He then looks up at Cap, who is staring down at him with a strange expression. "Sorry about her, um, lead the way?" Cap nods slowly before the group is back to being lead into the relative safety of the statue base.

The fight resumes, but does not last much longer. Doom had flown off sometime while the heroes were distracted by the child. When all was settled most of the others had let the thought of the child slip their minds. That is all except Thor and Tony.

Both had realized the significance of the girl's action. Neither knew what to do with the information though. So they went with the rest of the Avengers back to the tower and while Thor thought about the meaning of this small child being worthy, Tony was looking for her. He had Jarvis take her picture from the fight and was running facial recognition on her through all forms of social media. Eventually he finds her through her mother's facebook account. The woman was very proud of her children and had many pictures of the little girl as well as the older boy that she had run over to after delivering Thor's hammer to him. There were quite a few pictures of the two. One spot on the mother's timeline that stuck out though was from a few months back. She and several other parents had commented on the lack of Easter Eggs during the community egg hunt that had been organized. Apparently the town officials didn't know what had gone wrong. Everything had gone through but the eggs had never shown up. What set this apart from the other conversations that had happened around that time regarding responsibility and who was to blame these parents talked about how the next day their kids would not stop talking about the Easter Bunny needing their help and how the Boogeyman had attacked and smashed all the eggs.

"That's strange." Tony sits back and stares at his screens for a long while before heading up and seeking out Thor. The God of Thunder was settled on the couch with Cap and the two were talking about the fight and ways that might have worked better to evacuate the civilians from the area.

"Hey, Capsicle, Point Break. Mind if I cut in?" He settles down next to Thor as the two pause their conversation. "So I was curious about that little girl that could lift your hammer and apparently this past Easter she and her brother and their friends helped the Easter Bunny and his friends fight off the Boogeyman during his attempt to I don't know, take over the world or something."

"Tony," Steve begins before Thor jumps in and interrupts him.

"Truly she is a brave warrior then if she stood up to the Nightmare King. Why have we not heard of these brave children before now?"

Both Tony and Steve stare at Thor before Tony breaks out of his shock to answer. "Probably because it didn't really happen. I mean this past Easter was a bit of a disaster with the mysterious lack of eggs for the kids to look for, but there wasn't a 'boogeyman' running around causing problems."

Thor furrows his brow while the other two let him process this information. "This does not make sense. I am familiar with the Guardians of Childhood and their foe, the Boogeyman, as you call him. To Asgard he is known as the Nightmare King and was the cause of the fall of the Golden Age and the rise of the Dark Ages. He nearly drove life out from all the realms. He was stopped on Midgard by a brave warrior that managed to seal him away for many millennia. When he rose once more he was stopped by Nicholas St. North, Queen Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson Mansnoozie. They formed the Guardians of Childhood and have been holding back the Nightmare King ever since."

"Wait, are you saying that the Easter bunny is real, along with," Steve waves his hand in the air to signify the rest of what Thor just told them, "All of that."

"No way!" Tony still seems skeptical. "There is no way, they're just fairytales. If they were real we would have heard about it. Shield would have had files on it."

At Thor's look of sureness, Tony scrambles. "Jarvis! Get me Fury on the phone, he'll show I'm right!"

After a few minutes Fury's face is up on the tv screen, scowling at Tony.

"You better have a good reason for calling me Stark."

"Sure do, Thor was just telling us that the Boogeyman and Easter Bunny are real." Tony looks smug as Fury gives him a deadpan look.

"Is that all you called me about?"

"Of course it is."

"They're real Stark, harmless. We keep an eye on anyone with powers. Almost stepped in at Easter, but they managed just fine with their new recruit."

"New recruit?"

"Some kid named Jack Frost. We almost didn't realize he existed until he got himself involved this last Easter. Took the oath and everything. Now if we are done I have actual work I need to get back to." With that Fury ends the call leaving Tony gapping at the screen in shock.

"Jack Frost was made a Guardian?" Thor is stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I am happy to hear that. The boy has long been in need of good companions."

"You, you have got to be kidding me."

Steve lays a hand on Tony's shoulder with a sympathetic look. "I understand where you are coming from."


End file.
